villainsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Ruber
Baron Ruber, (conosciuto semplicemente come Ruber) è l'antagonista principale del film La spada magica - Alla ricerca di Camelot. Egli è la nemesi di Kayley ed è un traditore e malvagio ex cavaliere della Tavola Rotonda ed è eccezionalmente astuto, crudele, avido, spietato, manipolativo, affamato di potere, folle ed eccezionalmente forte, in grado di uccidere un drago con le sue mani nude e ha cercato di ottenere il potere assoluto dalla presa in consegna di Camelot (e possibilmente il mondo) così come vendicarsi per la precedente sconfitta per mano di nientemeno che re Artù stesso. Ha anche il suo animale domestico Grifone e i suoi tirapiedi di metallo. È stato doppiato da Gary Oldman. Storia Ruber una volta era un cavaliere di fiducia di re Artù e un membro dei cavalieri della Tavola Rotonda. Tuttavia, seguendo la regola dieci anni sotto la saggia mano di Artù, in Ruber crebbe l'ossessività di potere e ricchezza, che ha portato gli altri cavalieri a diffidare di lui. Durante un incontro all'inizio del film, Ruber tenta di sfruttare il suo rango desiderando ricchezza, a cui Artù si rifiuta di consentire. Ruber poi suggerisce che egli nomina se stesso per il trono di Camelot, che uno dei leali cavalieri di Artù, Sir Lionel, lo rimprovera rispondendogli "Non servirò mai un falso re". Alla fine questo ha guidato Ruber in una rabbia omicida, portando fuori una mazza, per un tentativo di uccidere Artù. Infine, Lionel finisce per prendere un colpo fatale prima che Artù usi Excalibur per battere e mettere finalmente Ruber in ginocchio. Ruber poi fugge lontano da Camelot, giurando di vendicarsi esigendo Excalibur e tutta Camelot per se stesso. Seguendo i suoi dieci anni di esilio, Ruber raccoglie uno sciame di seguaci barbari a sostenerlo nella sua causa. Come il decimo anno passò, Ruber inventa un piano malvagio per rubare Excalibur e l'utilizzo di carri di terra per infiltrarsi in Camelot. Come inizio aveva il suo animale domestico Grifone per rubare Excalibur dal castello di Artù, anche se il furto è stato pasticciato e la spada finisce per essere persa nella Foresta Proibita (grazie ad Ayden, il falco alato d'argento del mago consigliere di Artù, Merlino). Ruber e i suoi uomini poi attaccano le terre della moglie di Lionel, Lady Juliana, per entrare in possesso dei suoi carri, e la ricatta in seguito con la minaccia di uccidere sua figlia Kayley (la protagonista principale del film). Durante il saccheggio al villaggio di Lady Juliana, Ruber usa una pozione (che viene etichettata a provenire da ACME) per trasformare i suoi seguaci in forti golem di ferro. Tuttavia, apprende della posizione attuale di Excalibur dal suo grifone e vede Kayley fuggire nella Foresta Proibita, Ruber ordina al grifone e diversi suoi uomini di seguirla. Per gran parte del film, Ruber e la sua banda inseguono Kayley (che ora è assistita da Ayden, un eremita cieco di nome Garrett e un drago a due teste di nome Devon e Cornelius), solo per cadere in qualche problema con gli abitanti naturali della foresta (in una volta, Ruber è stato in grado con un pugno di far fuori e uccidere un grande drago sputafuoco a mani nude prima di avere tostato per sé e per i suoi uomini per nutrirsi). Durante il corso del film, Kayley finalmente riesce a trovare Excalibur e si prepara di dirigersi per Camelot, ma purtroppo, Ruber e i suoi uomini hanno oltrepassato la Foresta Proibita e la catturano. Infine con la potente Excalibur nelle sue mani, Ruber usa la sua magica pozione ACME per fondere la spada alla mano destra, sostituendo del tutto il suo braccio destro a quella di una versione meccanica di tenere la spada. Ruber poi continua avanti con il suo piano malvagio, forzando Juliana a guidare i suoi carri (riempito con all'interno gli uomini di Ruber) dentro Camelot. Ruber poi porta il suo attacco nel castello mentre diversi suoi uomini tengono il forte contro i soldati di Artù. Fortunatamente, Ayden, Garrett, Devon e Cornelius arrivano per aiutare l'eroe. Mentre Ayden, Devon e Cornelius riescono a far fronte contro il grifone, Kayley e Garrett si infiltrano nella Tavola Rotonda, dove è il punto in cui Ruber sta cercando di attaccare Artù (il cui braccio è stato colpito grazie all'attacco del grifone durante il furto della spada). Dopo aver sentito Ruber gongolante del suo omicidio di Lionel, Kayley, giurando di non servire un falso re, avvista una trave di legno e sbatte verso Ruber, lanciando loro stessi fuori dal castello. Garrett tenta di colpire Ruber con il suo bastone personale, ma Ruber anticipa questo e taglia il bastone personale prima di gettare Garrett verso Kayley. Tuttavia, egli non è a conoscenza che i due sono in piedi accanto alla roccia dove Artù una volta esercitata Excalibur prima di diventare re. Come Ruber chiude dentro per uccidere, i due schivano il colpo, e la spada finisce inceppata nella roccia, i cui calci di potenza iniziano a cancellare la macchia della sua pozione ACME dalla spada. Di conseguenza, la magia è stata un segno che Ruber era troppo pericoloso da tenere vivo, l'incantesimo è rotto, e tutti i soldati di Ruber trasformati nelle loro forme umane originali, permettendo ai cavalieri di Artù di arrestarli. Nello stesso tempo, Ruber viene catturato nel fuoco incrociato tra le energie del potere della roccia e la pozione ACME, ed è infine disintegrato alla sua morte, viene distrutto dallo stesso potere che aveva progettato di ottenere. Galleria Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-628.jpg Ruber sneaking in.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-657.jpg Ruber banging his shield.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-717.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-755.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-773.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-787.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-797.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-804.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-809.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-810.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-813.jpg Ruber swearing revenge.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-831.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-1862.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-1868.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-1870.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-1887.jpg Ruber at the Fireplace.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-1925.jpg Ruber yelling at a servant.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-1973.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-1992.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-1995.jpg Ruber.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-2033.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-2052.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-2129.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-2148.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-2167.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-2207.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-2324.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-2339.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-2369.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-2441.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-2477.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-2513.jpg Ruber and his pet griffin.jpg Ruber at the Griffin 1.jpg Ruber at the Griffin 2.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-2555.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-2567.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-2584.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-2590.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-2598.jpg Ruber smiling evily.jpg Ruber and his army.jpg Ruber punching a dragon.jpg Ruber cackling.jpg Ruber cluching hot coal.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-5539.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-5543.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-5544.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-5572.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-5589.jpg Ruber before he gets trapped.jpg Ruber trapped under the ogre.jpg Ruber and the Griffin unharmed.jpg Ruber falling down a cliff.jpg Ruber falling unconscious..jpg Ruber taking Excalibur.jpg Ruber putting ACME potion on Excalibur.jpg Ruber rising to power.png Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-7282.jpg Ruber fusing Excalibur to his arm 1.jpg Ruber fusing Excalibur to his arm 2.jpg Ruber with the sword Excalibur.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-7389.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-7394.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-7579.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-7680.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-7734.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-7890.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-7895.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-7903.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-7912.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-7914.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-7922.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-8028.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-8197.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-8201.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-8222.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-8238.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-8245.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-8268.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-8278.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-8285.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-8291.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-8345.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-8348.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-8359.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-8372.jpg Ruber wielding Excalibur.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-8400.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-8406.jpg Ruber trapped in the stone.jpg The Stone power rises on Ruber's fused arm.jpg Ruber yelling.jpg The Stone conflicting with ACME Potion.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-8469.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-8470.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-8474.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-8476.jpg Ruber's death.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-8481.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-8496.jpg Ruber's shoulder pad.jpg Categoria:Cattivi de La spada magica - Alla ricerca di Camelot